Fan:Carly Yamasan
is a fanfictional character in the Digimon Mighty Squadron series. She is a former member of the DigiDestined. Biography Carly is working out at Hojo's Juice Bar & Gym along with her friends. Suddenly the ground begins to shake & Carly & her friends are transported to the Command Center. There awaits quite the sight, a celestial-like being floating inside a tube. And even more incredibly, this being called Seraphimon, selects them to become DigiDestined. Maggie & Spencer blew Seraphimon off, but Carly, Nicky, & Taylor linger. The idea of protecting people from the evil witch Lilithmon appeals to the gentle & kind nature of Carly. With the others calling them, Carly, Nicky, & Taylor leave the Command Center. Outside the building they are confronted by another strange sight - Claymon. Carly fights with all her might, but the Claymon are too strong. Without a second thought, Carly activates her digivice & summons Dinotigermon. Needless to say, after summoning a Digimon, Carly makes quick work of the Claymon. She also takes up the challenge that Seraphimon places before her. A young woman with a calm & composed attitude, no one will ever guess that Carly is fearful of anything. But Carly does have one fear - a fear of heights. But when she sees Nicky in trouble, with a tremendous effort, she puts aside her fear to help him. Being a DigiDestined during this era means one has to be thrown into some strange places. One of these is the Island of Illusion where, once again, Carly has to face her fear of heights. With the other DigiDestined's help, she is able to accomplish this. Carly is also placed under a spell where for a time she loses her confidence. Thankfully, she is able to remember previous battles & overcomes this spell. Carly fights many battles against Lilithmon & defeat her time & time again. One of Carly's pet causes is the environment. She is always heading up drives to clean up the environment. Not only does Carly clean-up parks, but she also plants seeds for future trees as well. Carly is also involved in the Big Sister program which she does for her little cousin. Carly loves animals as well, trying to help strays find a home. Carly enjoys life & makes time to have fun. She has a wonderful doll collection, which Lilithmon actually uses one as Digimon. Carly likes to host food festivals; she enjoys the picnics, carnival, concerts, masquerade balls, talent contests, dances, & the beach. Carly is a big help behind the scenes of any school theatrical production. Carly is very close to her family. Her favorites are her cousin Kyra & Uncle Willis, the latter whom she invites up to help Nicky with his confidence. Of course, Carly is very close to her parents. When Lilithmon whisks away her parents, she is forced to chose between her digivice or her parents. With tears in her eyes, Carly gives up her digivice to MadLeomon. Of course, Lilithmon has no intention of returning her parents. Carly & the others quickly put together a plan to get their parents & digivices back by recruiting former teammate Alex to reclaim his powers (as Taylor keeps his digivice). The plan works & Carly is happily reunited with her returning teammate. Carly is also very close to her fellow DigiDestined, particularly Maggie, connected through being the only female team members, & Nicky, connected through their scientific intelligence & kind, passive natures. She also helps translate for Nicky when his speech gets too technical for the others in his group or to help him study for an upcoming test. Carly is always by Nicky's side when he is working on various devices to defeat either Lilithmon or Tactimon. Carly enjoys Spencer's high spirits & is always found supporting Taylor in his various matches. When Alex comes on the scene, Carly is quick to make him a friend as well. She is very supportive of him during the two different times he loses Coredramon. When Carly finds out that there is to be a new DigiDestined, she doesn't want Alex to be replaced. As luck will have it, the new DigiDestined is Alex as Baihumon's partner. Carly makes friends easily & has no problem spending a day with her neighbor's little girl Amy. Carly finds herself falling for a new guy by the name of Devin. Although she is always casting loving looks towards him & inviting him to various functions with her, Devin seems not to notice. He eventually becomes smitten with Carly, but a relationship is never shown. Carly enjoys various athletic venues. Not only does she work on her martial arts, but enjoys volleyball, scuba diving, mountain motor biking, & basketball as well. During a sporting event at school, Carly helps her team win the Noble Lion Trophy. Carly is always up for the challenge of learning new skills. She takes on the task of learning the style of the Mantis Kung Fu with her complete concentration. But there are changes on the horizon for Carly. A world teen summit is coming to Tokyo & is going to select three teens from Tokyo to attend the world peace summit in Switzerland. Carly, along with Taylor & Spencer, is selected to attend. Carly serves the DigiDestined well &, with Seraphimon's blessing, she transfers her powers to Zoe & leaves for the world peace summit.